The Knight and The Prince
by Kiraboo12303
Summary: This isn't your average fairy tale, this isn't a story where the princess falls for the prince, instead she falls for the dragon. The prince? He falls in love with his knight in shining armor. The stripper falls in love with the stalker. The beauty? She falls in love with a beast. Jerza Nalu Gruvia Gale T for a tiny bit of cursing


"This isn't your average fairy tale, this isn't a story where the princess falls for the prince, instead she falls for the dragon. The prince? He falls in love with his knight in shining armour. The stripper falls in love with the stalker. The beauty? She falls in love with a beast." Lucy started after tucking in her children.

"Once upon a time, in a town called fiore, stood a knight, her scarlet hair shone in the light, a simple unreadable look was on her face, but this was not your average knight. This knight was a woman, a very strong woman, with a dark past and a bright future. She looked up at the sky and smiled. Erza Scarlet was never truly happy for a long time, but that's still to come. Erza was thinking of all of her friends, the ones that she made because of him, Jellal, the man who ruined her past but created her future, she loved him but hated him at the same time. She knew it wasn't his fault though, sos he decided to forgive but never forget the man who ruin her life but saved it as well. Yes, she had a very sad and hard past, but it's okay, that is what Fairy Tail was all about. Having a hard past but having an amazing future. It gave people a second chance, to redeem themselves, to mend the past in a way." Lucy continued.

{Lucy is telling the story but I'm going to write it as a normal story now. }

"Erza, hi. What's on your mind?" Lucy greeted.

"Just thinking of job I want to pick when I get to the guild." Erza lied.

"Oh," Lucy smiled. "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes, a simple bandit one," She smirked "I was hoping to hang out with you and maybe relax a bit?"

"Okay!" She laughed. "Anything stressing you out that'd cause you to need a day to relax."

"Oh um no, nothing in particular.." Erza bluffed.

The truth was the anniversary of her 'banishment' from the tower of heaven was in two days.

"Oh?" Lucy suspiciously stated.

"Well, I'm off to the guild hall, do you want to come?" Erza asked.

"Um, no but thanks, I have things I need to do at home, bye!" Lucy ran off.

"Bye." Erza chuckled.

Lucy could lie too, you see, she was not heading home. She could tell erza had been lying, so she decided to go to her house to find the truth.

\- Time skip to Lucy at Erza's house -

"Wow!" Lucy awed, it's so clean.

"Okay Lucy," Lucy started giving herself a pep talk. "You can and will find out what Erza was hiding!"

She decided to go into the library, it doesn't seem as practical as the bedroom but that's way too obvious, right?

Well it wasn't there.

She walked into the living room, maybe it's here.

Again, wrong.

After searching in every room except the bedroom she was about to rip her hair out. She pushed the door open, did a quick scan over the room and noticed a book on the nightstand, that could be it.

She picked it up 'The Wolf Tales' UGH! What's this even about.

\- one minute later -

"WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST READ? THAT WAS JUST THE BACK!" Lucy screeched.

{So you don't have to look it up it's a very dirty book, no I don't read it, I looked it up XD}

"Okay let's get back on track" Lucy whispered. "Maybe it's in one of these drawers?"

She opened the first drawer, is that it?

IT IS!

Lucy began to read the last few entries, and she was not ready to read what Erza had written. Her hands started to shake she was so upset and angry. She had a shocked look on her face and started to cry, yep, she was not ready to read the last sentence.

She dropped the diary and ran out of the apartment and started to run to the guild.

The last entry was-

 _Dear diary,_

 _I feel so lost right now. It's almost been six years. Six years since I was banished by my love. Heh, I guess I sound like juvia huh? I don't really know what to do. My life is crumbling. I'm sorry for such a short entry today, I don't know if you have feelings, but you might, so I'm sorry if I upset you. It's okay though I won't be here in a week or two. I'm ready to die. I'm going to end my own life. I'm finally ready. All of my misery and suffering will be put to an end. I'm not exactly ready to say bye to all of my friends, though. I'm sure they won't miss me too much, so that's okay too. Good bye._

 _ **So, yes no? What do you think? (/) I think it came out well. Oh! About my other story, I'll always be with you, I have not quit on it, I have such a bad writers block with that!**_

 _ **BYEEEE**_


End file.
